cyberiadafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wyprawa piąta A, czyli konsultacja Trurla
Treść: Niedaleko, pod białym słońcem, za zieloną gwiazdą, żyli Staloocy, szczęśliwie, krzątliwie, śmiało, bo niczego się nie bali: ani kwasów rodzinnych, ani zasad tradycyjnych, ani myśli czarnych, ni nocy białych, materii i antymaterii, bo mieli maszynę maszyn, umajoną, nakręconą, zębatą i ze wszech miar doskonałą; mieszkali sobie w niej i na niej, i pod nią, i nad nią, bo oprócz niej nie mieli niczego - wpierw atomy uciułali, potem całą zbudowali, a jak który nie pasował, to go przerobili - i było dobrze. Każdy Stalooki miał swoje gniazdko i kontakcik, i każdy robił swoje, to znaczy - co chciał. Ani rządzili maszyną, ani maszyna nimi, tylko tak sobie razem pomagali. Jedni byli maszynowcami, inni maszynistami, jeszcze inni maszynalami; a każdy miał własną maszynistkę. Roboty mieli moc, raz potrzebna im była noc, a raz dzień albo zaćmienie słońca, ale rzadko, żeby się nie sprzykrzyło. Przyleciała raz do białego słońca za zieloną gwiazdą kometa kobieta, rodzaju żeńskiego, bardzo okrutnego, cała atomowa tędy i owędy, tu głowa, tam ogon w cztery rzędy, strach patrzeć - taka sina, a cjano - wodór - przyczyna. I rzeczywiście rozszedł się odór okropny; przyleciała i zaczyna: - Najpierw - powiada - pochłonę was płomieniami, a potem się zobaczy. Popatrzyli na nią Staloocy - pół nieba zasnuła, buty z ognia wzuła, neutrony, mezony, żar się zrobił szalony, atomy jak domy, co jeden - to większy, neutrina, grawitacje... - Będę miała kolację. - Mówią jej: - To pomyłka, my jesteśmy Staloocy, nie boimy się nikogo, ani kwasów rodzinnych, ani zasad tradycyjnych, myśli czarnych ni nocy białych, bo mamy maszynę maszyn, umajoną, nakręconą, zębatą i ze wszech miar doskonałą; idźże więc sobie, moja kometo, bo będzie z tobą źle. A ona już na całe niebo im wlazła i pali, smali, ryczy, syczy, aż im się księżyc skurczył i osmalił z obu rogów, a chociaż popękany, stary, mały, to i takiego żal. Więc już nic nie mówili, tylko wzięli jedno bardzo silne pole, związali mu po supełku w każdym rogu i włączyli kontakty: niechaj za nas mówią fakty. Hukło, trzasło, zajęczało, niebo zaraz pojaśniało, z komety została tylko kupka żużlu - i znowu spokój. Po jakimś czasie coś się pojawia, leci, a nie wiadomo, co, lecz straszne, że nie wiadomo, jak patrzeć - bo co z innej strony, to jeszcze okropniejsze. Przyleciało to, rozeszło się, zeszło się, siadło na samym wierzchołku, ciężkie jak nie wiedzieć co, siedzi i nie rusza się. A przeszkadza, że trudno więcej. Więc ci, co byli bliżej, powiadają: - Halo, to pomyłka, my jesteśmy Staloocy, nie boimy się niczego, nie mieszkamy na planecie, tylko w maszynie, a to nie jest zwykła maszyna, ale maszyna maszyn, umajona, nakręcona, zębata i ze wszech miar doskonała, idźże więc sobie, paskudo, bo będzie z tobą źle. A to nic. Więc, aby nie robić o byle co wielkiego zachodu, posłali niewielką, taką całkiem właściwie małą maszynę straszynę: pójdzie, przelęknie toto - i będzie spokój. Maszyna straszyna idzie, idzie, a w środku tylko jej programy mruczą; co jeden, to przeraźliwszy. Podeszła - i jak nie zaszuści, nie zagwazdra! Aż się sama trochę zlękła, patrzy - a toto nic. Spróbowała drugi raz, z innej fazy, ale nie wyszło jej już; bez przekonania straszyła. Widzą Staloocy, że inaczej trzeba. Powiadają: - Weźmiemy większy kaliber, z trybami na oleju, dyferencjalny, uniwersalny, sprzężony z każdej strony i żeby kopał, a mocno. Czy wystarczy? Spokojna głowa: energia jądrowa. Posłali więc uniwersalną, dubeltowo - dyferencjalną, z głuchym rzężeniem, bo ze zwrotnym sprzężeniem, w środku maszynista z maszynistką, ale to nie wszystko, bo na wszelki wypadek na wierzchu jechała jeszcze maszyna straszyna. Podjechała, a że na trybach olejowych - cicho, że ani mru - mru, zamachnęła się i liczy: cztery ćwierci do śmierci, trzy ćwierci do śmierci, dwie ćwierci, jedna ćwierć, punkt zerowy, czyli śmierć! Jak nie hukło! - i rosną grzyby: same prawdziwki, ale świecące, bo radioaktywne; olej się rozchlupotał, tryby powyskakiwały, patrzą maszynistka z maszynistą przez klapkę, czy już: ale gdzie tam, nawet nie draśnięte. Naradzili się Staloocy i zbudowali maszynę, która zbudowała maszynisko, które zbudowało maszyniszcze, że się co bliższe gwiazdy musiały cofnąć. A w tym największym taka, co ma tryby w oleju, a w samym środku maszynka straszynka, bo już nie ma żartów. Zebrało się w sobie maszyniszcze i jak się nie zamachnie! Gruchło, zagrzmiało, coś się rozleciało, grzyb taki, że na zupę z oceanu starczy, ciemno, w zębach zgrzyta; tak ciemno, że nie wiadomo nawet, w czyich. Patrzą Staloocy - nic, ale to zupełnie nic, tylko wszystkie trzy maszyny leżą rozsypane i ani drgną. Wtedy to już rękawy zakasali, bo: - Przecież - powiadają - jesteśmy maszynowcy i maszyniści, mamy maszynistki i maszynę maszyn, umajoną, nakręcaną, ze wszech miar doskonałą, jakże ostoi się wobec niej jakaś paskuda, co sobie siedzi i ani drgnie? I już nic innego nie robią, tylko roślinę kolubrynę: pod - pełznie cichaczem, niby nie wiedzieć za czym, łypnie spod czeluści, korzonek zapuści, wrośnie od spodu, powolutku, i jak potem da łupnia, to biedzie przyjdzie koniec. I rzeczywiście: wszystko stało się dokładnie, jak przewidzieli, tylko z końcem nie wyszło i zostało po staremu. Wpadli w rozpacz, a nie wiedzieli nawet, co to jest, bo jeszcze im się nigdy nie przytrafiło, więc mobilizują się i rajcują, robią lepy i tryby, arkany i parkany, może ugrzęźnie, może wpadnie, może się złapie, może się zagrodzi - próbują tak i owak, bo nie wiedzą - jak. Wszystko aż się trzęsie, lecz nic nie pomaga. Osłabli, nie wiedzą, gdzie ratunek, aż tu widzą - nadlatuje ktoś: siedzi jak na koniu, ale koń nie ma kół; więc widocznie rower, ale rower nie ma dziobu, więc może rakieta; ale rakieta nie ma siodła. Nie wiadomo, co leci, ale wiadomo, kto w siodle: siedzi jak przyrośnięty, pogodnie uśmiechnięty, już jest blisko, już ich mija - a to sam Trurl, konstruktor, na przechadzce, a może na wyprawie swojej; z daleka każdy by poznał, że nie z byle kim rzecz. Zbliżył się, zniżył, więc mówią mu, co i jak: - Jesteśmy Staloocy, mamy maszynę maszyn, umajoną, nakręconą, ze wszech miar doskonałą, atomyśmy uciułali, całą sami zbudowali, nie boimy się nikogo, ani kwasów rodzinnych, ani zasad tradycyjnych, aż tu przyleciało coś, siadło, siedzi i ani drgnie. - A przelęknąć próbowaliście? - pyta łaskawie Trurl. - Próbowaliśmy maszynką straszynką i maszyną stra - szyną i maszyniszczem, co ma tryby w oleju, atomy jak domy, a jak ruszy z neutrina, wszystko lecieć zaczyna, i mezony, i fale, ale wszystko to wcale nie pomaga. - Żadna maszyna, powiadacie? - Żadna, proszę pana. - Hm, ciekawe. A co to właściwie jest? - Tego to nie wiemy. Pojawiło się, przyleciało, a nie wiadomo, co, lecz straszne, że nie wiadomo, jak patrzeć, bo co z innej strony, to jeszcze okropniejsze. Przyleciało to, siadło, ciężkie jak nie wiedzieć co - i siedzi. A przeszkadza, że trudno więcej. - Właściwie niewiele mam czasu - mówi Trurl - najwyżej mogę zostać u was na jakiś czas konsultantem. Chcecie? Staloocy, rozumie się, chcą i pytają zaraz, co mają przynieść - fotony, śruby, młoty, lufy, a może dynamit, może armaty? A może dla gościa herbaty? Maszynistka zaraz przyniesie. - Herbatę może maszynistka przynieść - zgadza się Trurl - ale to dla celów służbowych. No, a co do reszty, to raczej nie. Jeśli, uważacie, ani maszyna straszyna, ani maszynisz - cze, ani kolubrynka roślinka nie dają rady, wskazane są metody zdalne, archiwalne i przez to zupełnie fatalne. Jeszcze nie słyszałem, żeby uiszczone ryczałtem nie pomogło. - Jak proszę? - pytają Staloocy, ale Trurl, zamiast wyjaśniać, ciągnie: - Metoda całkiem prosta, potrzeba tylko papieru, atramentu, stempelków, pieczątki okrągłej, laku jak maku, piasku, okienek, pluskiewek, łyżeczki cynowej, spodeczka, bo herbata już jest, i listonosza. I żeby było czym pisać - macie to? - Znajdzie się! - i w te pędy niosą. Trurl siada i dyktuje maszynistce: “W związku ze sprawą Obywatela, fascykuł Komisji WZRTSP 7 łamane przez 2, łamane przez KK, łamane przez 405, zawiadamia się, iż powstrzymanie się Obywatela, jako sprzeczne z paragrafem 199 ustawy z dnia 19 XVII br., stanowiąc epsod meniętny, powoduje ustanie świadczeń oraz desomowanie, w myśl Rozporządzenia 67 DWKF, nr 1478 łamane przez 2. Od orzeczenia niniejszego przysługuje Obywatelowi odwołanie w trybie nadzwyczajnym do Przewodniczącego Komisji w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin”. Trurl przybił stempelek, podbił pieczątką, kazał wpisać do Księgi Głównej, otworzył Protokół Podawczy i powiada: - Niech to teraz listonosz zaniesie. Zaniósł, nie ma go, nie ma, aż niebawem wraca. - Doręczyłeś? - pyta Trurl. - Doręczyłem. - A gdzie potwierdzenie odbioru? - Tu jest. Oto w tej rubryce. A również odwołanie. Bierze Trurl odwołanie i, nie czytając wcale, każe nieść z powrotem, a przez całą szerokość skosem pisze: ”Nie rozpatrzone z powodu braku odp. załączników”. I podpisuje się nieczytelnie. - A teraz - powiada - do dzieła! Siada i pisze, a tamci, ciekawi, patrzą, nic nie rozumieją i pytają, co to jest i co będzie. - Urzędowanie - powiada Trurl. - A będzie dobrze, albowiem już się zaczęło. Listonosz biega jak szalony całą dobę w obie strony; Trurl stemple unieważnia, rezolucje wysyła, maszynistka stuka i już powstaje z wolna wokoło cała kancelaria, datowniki, pliki, akta, spinacze, zarękawki z czarnej mory, teczki, segregatory, łyżeczki, tabliczki “wejścia nie ma”, kałamarze, formularze, od nocy do zarania coraz więcej pisania, maszynistka stuka, a wszędzie pełno herbaty i śmieci. Martwią się Staloocy, bo nic nie rozumieją, a Trurl wysyła ofranko - wane lub za pobraniem pocztowym, a także z pokwitowaniem odbioru oraz najsilniejsze - uiszczone ryczałtem, śle urgensy, napomnienia, nakazy, mnóstwo razy, już są osobne konta, a w nich same zera - ale to, powiada, tylko chwilowo. Po pewnym czasie widać, że już nie takie straszne, zwłaszcza od góry: doprawdy, że zmalało! Ależ tak, mniejsze jest! I pytają Staloocy Trurla, co dalej. - Nie przeszkadzać w urzędowaniu! - on na to. I podbija, stempluje, załączniki rachuje, odsyła odwołania, bez żadnego gadania, kamizelka nie dopięta, proszę wezwać petenta, skrócone godziny, cieniutka herbatka, gdzie usiąść - pajęczyny, a w szufladzie krawatka, oto nowe papiery, czterdzieści i cztery, i zakłada cztery nowe szaty, a tam próby przekupstwa i ruja z poróbstwa, i nakaz egzekucji ze środy na piątek, i siedem pieczątek. A maszynistka stuka: “W związku z nieokazaniem przez Ob. zezwoleń zgodnie z nakazem Kom. Wyd. Pr. Wr. z dn. zarządza się bezzwłoczne Skr. Kar. w Ter. Dow. na podstawie Tr. Adm. Tad. Aram., w oparciu o wyrok instancji C. D. D. Od orzeczenia niniejszego odwołanie Ob. nie przysługuje”. Wysyła posłańca, a kwitariusz chowa do kieszeni. Za czym wstaje i zaczyna kolejno wyrzucać w Kosmos biurka, stołki, stemple, nawet pieczęć, segregatory i herbatę. Zostaje tylko maszynistka. - Ależ, co pan robi! - wołają Staloocy, którzy tymczasem już się zupełnie przyzwyczaili. - Jak można?! - Bez przesady, moi drodzy - on na to. - Lepiej patrzcie! I rzeczywiście, aż achnęli - pusto, czysto, nikogo nie ma, jak gdyby nigdy nie było. I gdzież się podziało i rozwiało? W haniebnej ucieczce, a malusieńkie się zrobiło, że lupy trzeba. W głowy zachodzą, śladów szukają i tylko jedno mokre troszeczkę miejsce znaleźli, coś tam nakapało, nie wiadomo, przy jakiej okazji, a poza tym nic. - Tak sobie właśnie myślałem - Trurl do nich. - Była to, moi kochani, sprawa dość prosta; kiedy orzeczenie pierwsze przyjął i w książce podpisał, to już wsiąkł. Zastosowałem specjalną maszynę na wielkie Be; albowiem, jak Kosmos Kosmosem, nikt nie dał jej jeszcze rady! - No dobrze, ale po co było wyrzucać akta i wylewać herbatę? - pytają. - Ażeby was z kolei ta maszyna nie zjadła! - Trurl na to. Zabiera ze sobą maszynistkę i odlatuje, kiwając im życzliwie - a uśmiech ma jak gwiazda.